This disclosure relates generally to rule processing in a data processing system and more specifically to configurable resource policies for business process simulation in the data processing system.
One of the primary reasons for simulating a business process is to monitor and optimize resource utilization within the process. Nevertheless, typical business processes and simulation tools provide only limited (if any) support for resource policies. To model real world processes typically requires the ability to model flexible and dynamic resource policies, which control availability and applicability of the resources.
In an example of previous solutions, focus is on simulation configuration parameters (for example, inputs) used to drive a simulation and not the resources of the simulation. In the example of the previous solution the running simulation of the process is also monitored. A rules database defines rules, for driving the simulation, using the simulation configuration parameters.
Another example of previous solutions simulation of software deployed on information technology infrastructure and optimizing a configuration of the deployment is a focus. Templates described using this solution are used only for model generation. Another example discusses dynamic resource allocation and resource re-allocation specifying interdependent relationships.